Shakti Hunzrin
| aliases = | nicknames = | home = Menzoberranzan, Northdark | formerhomes = | sex = Female | race = Drow | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Lolth, Vhaeraun | languages = Drow | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = Cleric | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = | rules = | source = | page = }} Shakti Hunzrin was a powerful Menzoberranyr traitor-priestess of Lolth and Vhaeraun. She hated Liriel Baenre, pursuing her across Faerun and trying to kill her several times, but she was not successful. Description Shakti was solid by drow standards, even plump, and had hard red eyes. She was nearsighted from birth, but in 1361 DR she was able to heal herself by the power of Lolth and Vhaeraun. During her time in the Abyss, she was reshaped and became lithe and more attractive, which was noted with surprise by Gromph Baenre.↑ Elaine Cunningham (April 2004). Windwalker (Paperback). (Wizards of the Coast). ISBN 0-7869-3184-1. Personality Shakti had no sense of humor. Shakti's greatest passion was rothé farming—she was in charge of House Hunzrin's rothé herds on the Isle of Rothe in Lake Donigarten. In fact, she initially didn't want to be a priestess, but she appreciated the power it gave her. History While seeking revenge against her rival Liriel, Shakti approached Nisstyre, a known follower of Vhaeraun, and offered to become a "traitor priestess" serving both Lolth and Vhaeraun and offering her services to Nisstyre. She placed a magic ruby on Nisstryre's forehead, allowing her to see through it, speak with Nisstryre and even to mentally harm him. She monitored his activities with it until his demise at Liriel's hands. In , Shakti was ordained a high priestess, despite not having completed all her years at Arach-Tinilith. She was tasked with returning Liriel to Menzoberrazan, which prompted her alliance with Rethnor and the Kraken Society. After failing to capture Liriel, she met her again in Ascarle, where she challenged her to a nai'shedareth, but Liriel swiftly dispatched her by sending her into the Abyss. She would wander amidst the mists, defending herself from demons and incubus until a yochlol appeared before her. She gave her a piwafwi, a soul bubble, a spider-silk dress, and enchanted her whip, bringing it back as an undead weapon. Then they took a portal back to the Material Plane.↑ Elaine Cunningham (April 2004). Windwalker (Paperback). (Wizards of the Coast), p. 344. ISBN 0-7869-3184-1. After her sojourn in the Abyss, she went back to Menzoberrazan, where she told Triel Baenre of her failure to retrieve Liriel, but showing her that she still had the favour of Lolth. She also allied with Gromph Baenre, telling him that Liriel died and that she could take her place as an informant and ally. Everyone showed her much more respect and deference once she went back. With her older sister dead of a wasting disease, which she was implied to be involved, she passed to be the eldest daughter, who would become matron mother one day.↑ Elaine Cunningham (April 2004). Windwalker (Paperback). (Wizards of the Coast). ISBN 0-7869-3184-1. }} Being tasked with Liriel's return to Menzoberrazan, she employed the Dragon's Hoard, now under Gorlist, who was obsessed with killing Liriel. They tracked her down to Rashemen, where they confronted the forces of Rashemen and those of Eilistraee in a fight that led to Liriel healing the bond between the land and the spirits, but leaving the link between the magic of the Underdark and the surface untouched, thus allowing magic from the Underdark to be used in the Land Above. Shakti killed Ysolde during the fight and escaped the priestesses of Eilistraee. She would finally face Liriel, who repeated her refusal to go back to Menzoberrazan. Liriel gave her the Windwalker (now spent and useless) and the wichlaran's mask, allowing Shakti to appear as Liriel and avoiding House Baenre's prying eyes on the surface. She finally left without violence, alleging that if she could overcome drow's uncontrolled hate, she could be anyone's equal↑ Elaine Cunningham (April 2004). Windwalker (Paperback). (Wizards of the Coast), ISBN 0-7869-3184-1.. By 1484 DR, Shakti had become matron mother of House Hunzrin, the Eleventh House. She was strongly allied with House Barrison Del'Armgo. Possessions Shakti's weapon of choice, like that of her family, was an enchanted pitchfork, although she later relied more on her snake-headed whip conferred upon her when she became a high priestess. All the snake heads from her whip died in her confrontation with Liriel and later deteriorated to bones, but they were enchanted as undead snakes and functioned as the regular whip of a high priestess↑ Elaine Cunningham (April 2004). Windwalker (Paperback). (Wizards of the Coast), ISBN 0-7869-3184-1.. These snakes could also go hunt on their own. Allies Shakti allied herself with many others in her pursuit of Liriel, including Matron Mother Triel Baenre, Gromph Baenre, Nisstyre and the Dragon's Hoard, the illithid Vestress of Ascarle, High Captain Rethnor of Luskan, and Gorlist. Appendix Appearances Novels Starlight & Shadows trilogy: # Daughter of the Drow # Tangled Webs # Windwalker Other: *''Night of the Hunter'' (mentioned) References de:Shakti Hunzrin Hunzrin, Shakti Category:Females Hunzrin, Shakti Hunzrin, Shakti Hunzrin, Shakti Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Upperdark Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Priests Category:High priestesses Category:Members of House Hunzrin Category:Matron mothers Category:Clerics of Lolth Category:Clerics of Vhaeraun